The management of tricuspid valve disease associated with mitral or mitral-aortic disease continues to be a controversial subject. In 1967 the argument for conservative management has become more aggressive and an increasing number of patients undergo tricuspid valve replacement or annuloplasty. A retrospictive review was undertaken to compare the results of conservative management vs. tricuspid vannuloplasty vs. tricuspid valve replacement. During the years 1972-1974, seventy-six patients were diagnosed to have tricuspid regurgitation and/or stenosis by palpation of the vave at the timme of operation. Twenty-one patients did not undergo any tricuspid procedure, 30 patients underwent tricuspid annuloplasties, 25 underwent tricuspid valve replacement with porcine xenografts.